1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor unit provided with an acceleration sensor for detecting acceleration, and more particularly to the acceleration sensor unit of on-vehicle type which is used in an environment where vibrations are liable to occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional acceleration sensor unit, a board on which an acceleration sensor is mounted has been fixed to a housing. (For example, see JP-A-9-207706, JP-A-7-12841 and JP-A-10-35408)